


First Encounter

by queenmidalah



Series: Obidala [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Amidala, still as the handmaiden Padmé, has her first conversation with Obi-Wan, and their friendship begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net; Originally written in July 2000. I am transferring my work from there to here. Also the title of the series is kinda lame, but since it is a part of a series, it'll work for now.

Padmé was once again wearing the orange and yellow robes of the other handmaidens. Her peasant clothes were tucked away, probably never to worn again. The felt a chill run up her spine at how silent the ship was right now. All that she could hear was the click of her heeled shoes as she walked back to her chambers on the ship. She saw someone sitting in the throne room out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and moved back to glance inside. It was the younger of the two Jedi. She watched him. His legs were crossed beneath him and he had his eyes closed. Each of his strong hands rested on one knee.

Obi-Wan almost seemed to sense her presence. He looked over at her. "Is there something wrong handmaiden?" he asked.

Padmé stepped into the room shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I was passing by and was wondering what you were doing is all," she said stepping closer to him.

Obi-Wan looked up at her a bit before settling again. "I was meditating to clear my mind and focus on the Force," he said.

"Does it help?" Padmé asked kneeling down.

Obi-Wan had closed his eyes again, and didn't open them to answer. "Usually yes," he said.

Padmé tilted her head. "Will you teach me?" she asked tentatively.

Obi-Wan's eyes opened and he looked at her. "Why do you wish to learn meditation?" he asked.

Padmé lifted one slim shoulder. "I think I need to learn to channel my energy and sometimes anger and disapproval. This particular adventure has taught me that," she said looking at her hands.

Obi-Wan motioned for her to sit beside him. Padmé gathered her skirts and settled beside the Jedi crossing her legs in a similar fashion to his. "I take it you had words on this encounter with my master?" he asked looking at her.

Padmé sighed not looking at him. Finally she turned, and her brown eyes met his blue-green ones. "He and I had a difference of opinion on things," she said.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "That is the mildest description I've ever heard of an interaction between my master and someone else. I take it you did not agree with him bringing the boy," he said.

Padmé shook her head. "Now that the events are over, I'm glad that Ani was able to come with us. He deserves more than to just be a slave. But the means to which we got the parts for the ship and freed him would not have been my choice in the matter. Too much risk involved," she said.

Obi-Wan's eyebrow rose as he watched her. "What happened exactly?" he asked.

Padmé looked at him. "You don't know? You don't know about Anakin pod-racing to win the parts we need, as well as his freedom? I didn't know about the freedom part until after the race and Qui-Gon went back for him," she started. Taking a breath she sighed a bit. "I just thought it was reckless. If things had worked out differently, Ani could have been killed and we'd be stuck on Tatooine still."

"Things did work out though Padmé," Obi-Wan said regarding her.

Padmé looked at him. "What if they hadn't?" she asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "We cannot live our life in the what-ifs. We cannot change history or our destinies," he said.

Padmé looked at him. "Do you?" she asked him.

Obi-Wan stiffened. "What I do does not matter," he said, rising to his feet.

Padmé rose as well and touched his arm. Obi-Wan looked at it then at her. "It matters to me," she said gently. Obi-Wan could tell that she meant it.

Slowly a smile spread across the young Jedi's face and he nodded once. "Come on, so I can show you some meditating techniques," he said. He gently took Padmé's hand and jerked a bit.

Padmé bit her lip thinking Obi-Wan had realized who she was. He glanced up at her. "Padmé have you ever been tested for midichlorian counts?" he asked.

Padmé's eyebrow rose. "All children where on Naboo when we were little, but my count was too low to be a Jedi," she said.

"But higher than the normal count?" Obi-Wan asked. Padmé nodded. "That would explain it," he said.

"Explain what?" she asked.

Obi-Wan touched her temple gently and looked into her rich brown eyes. Padmé's breath caught when she felt him probing her mind gently, a bond forming between the two of them that neither would ever be able to break. "This is why," he whispered.

Padmé slowly closed her eyes and saw things through his eyes. She could see herself, her eyes closed, her lips parted ever so slightly. She slowly smiled and let a giggle escape her throat. She could feel Obi-Wan smiling at her. "It is so odd," she said softly her eye opening.

"You did not know that you were telepathic?" he asked sitting down.

Padmé sat beside him and looked at him shaking her head. "I knew I was clairvoyant at times, but nothing with being able to link my mind with someone else," she said.

"It is interesting to say the least. I am glad about one thing," he said.

"What is that?" Padmé asked him.

Obi-Wan smiled at her gently. "I'll know if you are in trouble and need my help," he said softly.

Padmé smiled gently at him. "What if it is you who needs help?" she asked.

Obi-Wan gave her a mock-smug look. "I am a Jedi, who says I shall need help?" he asked.

Padmé gave him an indignant snort and lightly punched his arm. Obi-Wan chuckled catching her hands. "Come on, let's begin so we can both get some sleep," he said. And so they began.


End file.
